1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to wireless powers field, and especially relates to a transceiving wireless power transmission device.
2. Description of Related Art
Wireless power transmission refers to non-contact power transmission between a primary coil (transmitting coil) of a transmitting device and a secondary coil (receiving coil) of a receiving device by using the alternating magnetic fields, with power ranges from a few watts to thousands of watts. Thus, it can avoid the danger of “jumping fire” (or “arcing”) of the devices due to the ageing of connection without requiring a physical connector to connect therebetween. In this way, this type of power transmission is greatly convenient to use.
At present, all kinds of wireless power transmission devices, provide a single transmitting circuit and a transmitting coil to form a transmitting base station with wireless power transmission; and provide a single receiving circuit and a receiving coil to form a receiving device with wireless power transmission. The present disclosure firstly designs a coil to meet the technical requirement simultaneously as a transmitting coil and a receiving coil, an integrated receiving and transmitting structure suitable for all wireless power transmission specifications is formed by an intelligent switching circuit.
At present, all kinds of wireless power transmission products, may damage to an NFC circuit (near distance wireless communication technology) formed on a receiving end of a smart phone during the process of wireless power transmission. The present disclosure designs an NFC induction coil positioned after the transmitting and receiving coil thereof, and designs an NFC modulating circuit after the NFC induction coil that is adopted to determine whether an NFC circuit is formed on the receiving end of the smart phone. If an NFC circuit is formed on the receiving end of the smart phone, a transmitting controller is notified to activate an NFC protection to ensure that the NFC circuit in the receiving end can't be damaged.